


Delitoonz

by thespottedowl



Series: BBS drabbles [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternate universe - jon and luke are coowners of a farm, horsies, it's a good time, unrequited love if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/pseuds/thespottedowl





	Delitoonz

There is a smudge of pink on the side of Luke's heavy work boot, a loose cherry petal stuck by dew. It's as pink as his lips and it's all Jonathan can think about now. He smiles as big as the tree's arching branches, ruffling up Jonathan's hair as he laughs.

Luke is tramping through the hay behind Jon, and the pink is still stuck on Luke's boot (in Jon's head) when they reach Ganon's stall. He rears when the pair startles him, and Luke is there with a gentle touch and firm voice to grab the soft leather bridle. Jonathan leans against the doorframe and watches.

"You gonna help me, Jon-a-than?"

He's looking over with one hand on the horse's nose and an eyebrow raised, and Jon pushes himself off the door and walks over to hold the bridle so Luke can grab the brushes. He tilts his head forward to meet Ganon's and whispers to him, "What am I gonna do?"

The horse snorts and pricks his ears. Jon sighs, petting the small cowlick on his forehead. "Yeah. I don't know either."


End file.
